Just Kim Namjoon
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Aku tak perlu Namjoon yang pintar menggombal, aku juga tak perlu Namjoon yang akan menuruti semua perkataanku, aku hanya perlu Kim Namjoon, kekasihku dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya sekarang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Namjoon. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu./ NamJin!
**Tittle** : Just Kim Namjoon

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Aku tak perlu Namjoon yang pintar menggombal, aku juga tak perlu Namjoon yang akan menuruti semua perkataanku, aku hanya perlu Kim Namjoon, kekasihku dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya sekarang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Namjoon. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin melangkah memasuki studio tempat mereka biasa berlatih vocal sebelum melakukan rekaman untuk lagu mereka. Hari ini mereka memiliki jadwal untuk melatih vocal masing-masing. Belum ada jadwal rekaman yang mendesak dalam waktu dekat, hingga mereka masih bisa bersantai sebelum coach yang biasa melatih mereka datang.

Di pojok ruangan ada Joungkook yang asik bermain ponsel dengan Taehyung dan juga Jimin. Suara tawa mereka seringkali terdengar cukup keras. Disebelahnya ada Hoseok yang serius dengan notes ditangan dan juga Yoongi didepannya, sepertinya sibuk membuat lagu, entahlah. Lalu sang leader yang pergi entah kemana, ada urusan dengan manager atau apalah itu.

"hah~" ia menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu merutuk dalam hati. Ia baru saja kehilangan salah satu keberuntungannya hari ini, padahal masih pagi. Jam di dinding baru mennjukkan pukul 10, masih ada berpuluh jam lagi untuk mengakhiri hari ini.

Seokjin memilih duduk di single sofa tak jauh dari sofa yang ditempati member lain, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat beberapa komentar yang ditulis oleh ARMY, sebutan untuk fans mereka, di twitter. Ia juga mencari berita mengenai mereka, juga beberapa berita lain yang tengah panas. Ada terselip rasa bangga saat menyadari nama BTS kini sudah semakin dikenal oleh kalangan luas. Bukan hanya di Korea, tapi juga dunia internasional.

Namja cantik itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat membaca beberapa komentar yang tak menyenangkan mengenai dirinya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapat komentar pedas bahkan mengarah celaan kepada dirinya, tapi entah karena perasaannya yang tengah sensitif atau factor lainnya, komentar pedas itu membuat moodnya benar-benar turun. Apalagi sudah seminggu ini ia selalu mendapat komentar tak menyenangkan, dan sialnya lagi selalu berhasil mendapat perhatian khusus darinya. ia tak bisa begitu saja melupakan komentar tajam terhadapnya.

"hyung."

Suara berat yang memanggilnya itu membuat Seokjin segera menyembunyikan ponselnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon tengah duduk disampingnya, leadernya itu memandang bingung ke arahnya yang terlihat panic. "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Seokjin mengangguk, "ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Jawaban itu tidak membuat Namjoon puas. Namja itu memandang intens ke arah Seokjin, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pipi Seokjin memerah begitu saja, tanpa ia inginkan merona karena tatapan Namjoon yang begitu intens padanya.

"Seokjin hyung! ayo kita mulai latihannya!" teriakan Joungkook membuat Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia berdehem pelan dan segera bangkit, tersenyum kea rah Namjoon.

"kau tak latihan?"

"hyung baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Seokjin justru dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh Namjoon. Seokjin terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Namjoon, "aku tak apa, Namjoon. Jja, hyung latihan dulu." Pamit Seokjin sembari menarik tangannya. Tapi sebelum ia berdiri tegak, Namjoon lebih dulu mencengkeram lengannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga ia menunduk, dan dengan cepat bibir Namjoon menempel diatas bibirnya.

Seokjin hanya mampu diam dan membelalakkan matanya kaget, tak menyangka Namjoon akan menciumnya di studio dengan adanya orang lain selain member. Namjoon menyeringai dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Seokjin sebelum melepas ciumanya. Ia terkekeh dan membelai lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya.

"jja, katanya hyung mau latihan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seokjin tersentak dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdehem pelan sembari berpura merapikan kaos yang ia pakai, yang sebenarnya maish sangat rapi. Namja cantik itu melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon yang terkekeh senang memandang wajah memerahnya, dan dengan senang hati ia memukul kepala kekasihnya itu.

"dasar mesum!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tertawa berjalan menjauhi Namjoon. Sedangkan sang korban yang ditinggalkan hanya mengulum senyumnya, puas dengan respon yang diterima dari namja tertua di Bangtan tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Clap clap clap_

"baiklah, karena ternyata ada perubahan jadwal, sore ini kita akan langsung melakukan rekaman untuk lagu album baru kalian." Coach yang melatih vocal mereka tiba-tiba memberikan pengumuman setelah menepuk tangannya meminta perhatian.

"ya Hyung! bagaimana bisa begitu? Auh~" Jimin berseru sebal sembari memandang tak terima kearah vocal coach mereka.

 _Plak!_

"yah! Hyung kenapa dipukul?!" ia kembali berteriak saat Yoongi memukul kepalanya. Namja Min itu berdecak pelan, "kau seharusnya menghargai usaha Namjoon dan juga Hoseok yang rela semalam tidak tidur menyelesaikan lagu ini. Kau tinggal mengeluarkan suara susahnya apa sih?!"

Jimin merengut lalu mengangguk pasrah, "yalah, apapun kata Yoongi hyung."

Seokjin tertawa melihat Yoongi dan Jimin yang melanjutkan percakapan yang seharusnya sudah selesai itu. Ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh studio, melihat Joungkook dan Taehyung yang tengah duduk sembari bersandar satu sama lain di sofa, lalu Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sibuk dengan alat-alat apalah itu. Sepertinya melakukan finishing akhir untuk lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

Ia tersenyum lembut menatap wajah serius Namjoon yang tengah memperhatikan benar-benar layar monitor didepannya. Seokjin selalu mengagumi sisi Namjoon yang serius seperti ini, entah ia tengah menulis lagu, ataupun tengah berkutat dengan mixtape nya, semuanya keren. Dan wajahnya merona begitu saja, menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama menatap leadernya itu.

"vocal team berkumpul, eomma~" Taehyung tertawa sembari memeluk leher Seokjin dan setengah menyeretnya menjauh dari Namjoon. Seokjin ikut tertawa dan memukul pelan perut Taehyung, "apanya yang eomma?!"

Taehyung tak menjawab dan hanya terkekeh senang, menampilkan bibir persegi miliknya. Ia melepas pelukannya di bahu Seokjin dan kembali berdiri disamping Joungkook. Mereka tengah mendengarkan arahan dari vocal coach mengenai lagu yang akan mereka rekam. Seokjin mengangguk paham, memerhatikan dengan benar arahan dari vocal coach yang sudah biasa bekerja dengan mereka. Meski sesekali matanya melirik ke sudut ruangan dimana Namjoon masih serius dengan kegiatannya.

"baiklah, sekarang kalian satu-satu merekam keseluruhan lagu. Untuk penentuan tiap partnya kita lakukan besok setelah kita dengarkan hasil rekaman kalian. Kalian sudah menguasai lagunya kan? Kita sudah berlatih sejak tadi pagi. Oke? Siapa yang pertama?"

Mereka langsung saling tatap saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Saling memberi kode untuk melakukannya pertama. Vocal coach mereka menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah. Aku ingin Taehyung yang pertama. Bagaimana? Hari ini kau yang paling baik saat latihan tadi."

Taehyung nyengir lebar, melihatkan gigi putih juga cengiran persegi khasnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, "okai! Kajja!" teriaknya semangat. Joungkook tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya, "semangat hyung! percaya pada kemampuan dan suaramu. Suaramu memiliki pesonanya sendiri." Ucapnya menyemangati.

Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan dengan santai kedalam studio. Seokjin tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya, memberi semangat untuk Taehyung. Jimin, Joungkook, dan juga Seokjin duduk di sofa tak jauh dari studio, masih bsia melihat Taehyung dari balik kaca tembus pandang disana. Joungkook dengan serius mendengarkan suara Taehyung yang memang sengaja diperdengarkan ke seluruh studio.

"hyung daebak!" Joungkook bergumam dan mengangkat lengannya, mengucap 'fighting!' tanpa suara untuk Taehyung ditambah _love finger_ di kedua tangannya, lagipula namja itu juga tak akan mendengarnya kalaupun diteriaki dari luar.

Seokjin sendiri hanya diam dan menatap serius ke arah Taehyung. Saat-saat rekaman seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Ia tak pernah percaya pada kemampuan suaranya, yang jika ia bandingkan dengan vocal line lainnya sangat berada jauh dibawah. Semua bisa dilihat dari seberapa banyak line nya dalam lagu-lagu BTS. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mengingat bagaimana ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat suaranya terdengar lebih baik. tapi tetap saja, hasilnya tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"baiklah kali ini kita hanya akan melakukan one take. Seokjin, sekarang giliranmu." Suara vocal coach membuat Seokjin berjengit, sedikit kaget. Ia segera berdiri dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam studio, tanpa mendengar kalimat apapun yang dilontarkan oleh dongsaengnya yang lain. Ia melirik sekilas punggung Namjoon yang masih serius dengan komputernya.

Seokjin berdiri gugup didepan mic dan dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar memakai headphone dikedua telingnya. Ia bisa melihat maknae line yang tertawa dengan Yoongi yang hanya duduk disamping mereka. Tadi ia sempat melihat Taehyung dan Joungkook mengepalkan tangannya, memberi semsngat ke arahnya sebelum kembali asik bercanda. Dan Seokjin hanya mengulum senyumnya, terkadang ia merasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika umurnya lebih muda dari sekarang.

"Seokjin, kita mulai, kau siap?"

Suara vocal coach yang terdengar dari headphone nya membuat ia mengangguk pelan. dan alunan dari demo lagu mereka mulai terdengar. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum mulai bernyanyi mengikuti melodi yang sudah mereka latih sejak tadi pagi. Dan saat ia membuka mata, tak ada yang berbeda. Tapi ia berusaha membuat suaranya tidak bergetar karena gugup. sudah lebih dari 3 tahun ia melakukan rutinitas dibalik mic dalam studio, tapi tetap saja rasa gugupnya belum bisa hilang.

Seokjin bisa melihat maknae line yang kini duduk tenang melihat ke arahnya, dan ia tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman kelinci Joungkook. Dan saat ia mengalihkan tatapannya kerarah sudut lain dari studio, ia bisa melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok yang membelakanginya, serius dengan alat didepan mereka. Tapi Namjoon hanya berdiri, sedikit bersandar pada meja dibelakangnya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan matanya menatap lekat kearahnya.

Kepala Seokjin secara reflek menunduk saat ia bersitatap dengan pandangan Namjoon. Pipinya memanas dengan cepat, dan ia tak mau kedapatan secara terang-terangan oleh member dan staff lain tengah merona karena sang leader. Hingga ia melanjutkan acara rekaman itu dengan tetap menunduk, menatap lekat-lekat lembar lyrics didepannya. Meski matanya sesekali berkhianat, melirik kea rah Namjoon yang ternyata masih diposisinya yang tadi.

Dalam hati, Seokjin merasa sangat senang karena kekasihnya, ya, sang leader bangtan itu kekasihnya, kini tengah memperhatikannya. Hanya perhatian kecil yang mungkin bagi orang lain terlihat biasa dan remeh, tapi bagi Seokjin, Namjoon yang rela menunda pekerjaannya hanya untuk mendengar dan melihatnya bernyanyi menjadi salah satu support paling berharga.

Dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu keluar dari ruang rekaman adalah menghampiri Namjoon dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah tak peduli pada staff, ataupun member lain yang memandang bingung ke arahnya. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Namjoon, ya, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu nyata.

"gomawo, Namjoon ah. Gomawo." Bisik Seokjin pelan. wajahnya ia benamkan di pundak Namjoon, membuat suaranya sedikit teredam.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, salah satu tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Seokjin, sedangkan yang satunya membelai lembut rambutnya. Ia memandang member lain yang melihat kea rah mereka dengan pandangan usil dan nakalnya. Bahkan Joungkook mengedipkan matanya genit.

Namjoon berdecak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, yang beruntung staff lain tak mempedulikan mereka dan sibuk dengan Jimin yang kini memauski ruang rekaman. Ia menunduk dan mencium sisi kepala Seokjin sekilas. Hidungnya menyusuri sisi kepala Seokjin hingga ke sisi lehernya. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan ringan disana, sebelum kembali menempelkan hidungnya, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Dan rasa panas tiba-tiba semakin terasa diwajahnya.

"kita pulang, ya? Tubuhmu hangat, sayang."

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena entah ia yang sejak pagi terlalu sibuk, atau perasaan gugup yang menutupinya, ia baru merasa bahwa kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

.

.

.

Single bed di salah satu sisi kamar itu terisi penuh oleh dua namja yang saling berpelukan. Terlihat Seokjin yang meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Namjoon, bahkan kedua kaki mereka saling melilit satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kehangatan hanya dengan suhu tubuh masing-masing. Kedua tangan Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin, dengan jemari yang lebih tua membuat pola abstrak di dadanya, bergumam pelan menyenandungkan lagu yang entah berjudul apa.

"kau sedang apa, sayang? Hm? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidur?" Tanya Namjoon. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengecup rambut Seokjin, bertahan beberapa saat disana hanya untuk menghirup aroma shampoo yang bercampur dengan parfum khas kekasihnya.

Seokjin tak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dan hanya bergumam sembari menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Namjoon, semakin mencari kehangatan dengan lebih dekat dengan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon mengulum senyumnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Seokjin. Ia mencium gemas rambut kekasihnya, sampai-sampai membuat rambut Seokjin yang tadi tersisir rapi kini berantakan tak teratur. "kekasihku manis sekali sih~"

Seokjin terkekeh senang, ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan menangkup sisi wajah Namjoon dengan salah satu tangannya, ia memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir sang leader.

"Namjoon ah."

"hm?"

"apa menurutmu aku memang tampan?"

"tidak."

"hah?! Yak!" tangan Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon, cukup keras untuk membuat Namjoon merintih pelan. "lalu kenapa kau mau berkencan denganku yang tidak tampan?!" Tanya Seokjin kesal. karena wajahnya adalah hal yang paling ia banggakan selama ini.

Namjoon tertawa dan menggigit gemas ujung hidung Seokjin, "karena kau cantik sayang. Dan manis."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat pipi Seokjin merona, memerah parah. Ia paling malu jika sudah ada yang memujinya cantik.

"apaan sih. Aku namja, sudah seharusnya tampan."

"tidak. Kau cantik, princess."

"idih~ princess siapa?! Aku namja, Namjoon."

"tapi akui saja, kau pasti senang aku panggil princess."

Dna Seokjin hanya diam tak menanggapi kalimat itu. Karena sejujurnya ia memang merasa senang dipanggil dengan sebutan semanis itu oleh kekasihnya. Namjoon tertawa, "kau sangat manis, princess." Dan Seokjin tak tahu lagi apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah dari ini.

"entah kenapa kau bersikap sangat manis hari ini."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar kalimat yang sebenarnya menyindir dirinya, "memang biasanya aku tidak manis?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "ya. Biasanya kau tak pernah mau bersikap manis. Kau tak pernah mau sekedar cuddling denganku diatas kasur. Kau lebih memilih tidur di studio daripada disampingku." Jawabnya dengan nada ketus disana.

"ouh, sayang, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu seibuk mengurusi album baru kita akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku juga heran karena kau tidak mengambek dan merajuk seperti biasanya. Dulu-dulu kau selalu dengan paksa menyeretku dari studio hanya untuk menemanimu tidur. Tapi kemarin kau bahkan tidak menengokku di studio."

Keadaan menjadi hening tiba-tiba. Seokjin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, dan Namjoon juga hanya memandnag wajah Seokjin dalam diam. Dan tanpa ia inginkan, mata Seokjin memanas. Menatap tepat kearah mata Namjoon, ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya. Bagaimana kekasihnya itu memandangnya dengan lembut, tersirat ketulusan dalam bayangan dirinya di mata itu.

"Namjoon ah." Bahkan Seokjin bisa mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar memanggil nama sang kekasih.

"hm."

"kau mencintaiku?"

"ya. Tentu saja."

"jika aku tidak tampan lagi? Tidak, maksudku cantik. Jika aku tidak cantik lagi apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja, sayang."

"meski suaraku jelek dan aku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi?"

"aku masih akan mencintaimu."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang lekat wajah Namjoon yang menatapnya bingung. Ia sedikit ragu melanjutkan pertanyaan ini.

"jika – jika aku bukan lagi member Bangtan, apa kau masih akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Namjoon diam. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap Seokjin. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Seokjin, "sayang, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Hm? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Ucapnya pelan.

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak, aku tak apa. mungkin hanya aku yang bersikap kekanakan. Lagipula aku juga tak ingin menganggumu yang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Wajah Namjoon mendekat, dan ia mencengkeram lembut sisi kepala Seokjin, memudahkannya mencium bibir penuh milik namja cantik itu. Keduanya menutup mata, menikmati bagaimana kedua bibir mereka saling memagut lembut. Namjoon benar-benar memberikan ciuman ringan yang sangat lembut, sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Seokjin bergetar merasakan efek kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Jika diingat, akhir-akhir ini mereka hampir tidak pernah bertukar ciuman sama sekali.

Ciuman itu benar-benar hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, tanpa melibatkan lidah sama sekali. Dan Seokjin tiba-tiba menangis, air matanya turun begitu saja membasahi wajahnya. Sentuhan lembut dibibirnya, telapak tangan Namjoon yang mengusap pipinya pelan, semua itu seakan menyadarkan Seokjin betapa kekasihnya itu begitu menghargainya. Ia lupa, bahwa Namjoon memang Namjoon, seorang yang tak terbiasa mengumbar kata-kata cinta maupun rayuan manis untuknya.

Tapi ia Kim Namjoon, seorang yang disebut 'penghancur' yang bersikap sangat lembut dan hati-hati jika didekatnya. Karena ia Kim Namjoon, kekasih _Monster_ nya yang selamanya akan menjadi Namjoon. Karena ia memang bukan Jeon Joungkook yang senang menggoda dan merayu Taehyung, bukan juga Park Jimin yang sangat memanjakan dan menuruti semua kemauan Min Yoongi. Ia hanya Kim Namjoon yang berusaha bersikap lembut dan manis hanya dengannya.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya saat merasakan bibir Seokjin yang bergetar, juga wajahnya yang basah. Ia menatap panic kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menangis, "astaga, Seokjin! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku, sayang." Namjoon segera memeluk Seokjin dan mengusap lembut punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang kini bergetar dengan isakan dalam pelukannya.

Seokjin menggeleng dan semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon, mencoba meredakan tangisan yang ia buat sendiri.

.

.

.

"jadi, apa yang menganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Kini keduanya saling bertatapan dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Tangisan Seokjin telah berhenti, tapi masih terlihat wajah sembab dengan mata dan hidungnya yang memerah. Dan itu justru terlihat menggemaskan bagi Namjoon.

"aku hanya bersikap kekanakan. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir." Jawab Seokjin pelan. tangannya memainkan kerah baju Namjoon. Namja Kim itu berdecak dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh Seokjin membentur pelan dadanya.

"katakan!"

Nada perintah dalam suara Namjoon membuat Seokjin entah kenapa merona. Suara husky khas Namjoon dalam kata perintah itu benar-benar terdengar seksi.

"aku hanya, yeah, kau tahu. Banyak komentar negative tentangku akhir-akhir ini. Entah yang mengatakan aku bukan seorang vocal, sangat buruk dalam kemampuan dance, wajah juga tidak terlalu tampan, bahkan sampai mengomentari bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi member Bangtan. Mereka selalu membandingkanku dengan Joungkook, juga Taehyung. Yang aku juga tahu bahwa kemampuan dance dan vocalku dibawah keduanya. Aku hanya huft, aku hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan segalanya. Sudah kubilang tadi, ini hanya aku yang bersikap kekanakan. Aku merasa butuh seseorang untuk menyemangatiku, mengatakan bahwa aku bisa, aku baik-baik saja. tapi mungkin waktunya sangat tidak tepat, karena kau sedang disibukkan dengan lagu baru kita di studio. Dan aku tahu sangat tidak baik menganggumu. Jadi, yah, aku menjadi sangat badmood jika didekat anak lain. Mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana, apalagi Joungkook yang mulutnya tak bisa berhenti merayu Taehyung. Astaga! Aku bisa gila lama-lama mendengar Jimin yang memuji Yoongi berlebihan. Aku hanya, hanya, aku hanya – yah, ini kekanakan, sangat kekanakan. Tapi aku sedikit, hanya sedikit iri dengan mereka."

Namjoon hanya diam dan membiarkan Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan ia tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Seokjin, yang menurutnya memang cukup kekanakan.

"apa yang kau irikan dari mereka?" Tanya Namjoon. Tangannya kini beralih mengusap lembut rambut dan sesekali pipi Seokjin. Kekasihnya sangat manis, dan Namjoon sangat senang memperhatikan bagaimana bibir dan pipi Seokjin yang bergerak-gerak lucu saat namja itu berbicara. Seperti saat ini.

"tidak. Aku hanya, yah, aku tahu dirimu akan selamanya menjadi Kim Namjoon. Seorang namja yang tak pernah berkata manis, bahkan untuk kekasihnya. yang rayuannya sangat buruk, hingga ia tak pernah melakukannya. Yang harga dirinya setinggi langit hanya untuk mematuhi semua pinta kekasihnya. Aku hanya yah, berusaha menerima Kim Namjoon seutuhnya. Ya, hanya itu."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin lembut, "maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sangat payah dalam menenangkan seseorang, juga tak baik memberikan kalimat semangat saat kau tengah down. Aku juga tidak peka untuk menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu, yang justru aku tinggal menginap di studio saat kau tengah down. Maafkan aku. Apa kau kecewa padaku?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, "tidak, tentu saja aku tidak kecewa. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk Bangtan, mana mungkin aku kecewa padamu. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Namjoon. Kau tak salah."

Bibir Namjoon sekali lagi memagut milik Seokjin, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar minta maaf dan menyesal telah mengabaikan kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini.

"maafkan aku yang tak bisa berucap manis dan pintar merayu seperti Joungkook, dan aku yang sangat keras kepala untuk sekedar menurutimu. Maafkan aku, yang hanya bisa memberikan diriku yang penuh kekurangan untukmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Seokjin."

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, mencegah air matanya untuk terjatuh lagi. Ia tak mau menangis, karena ia sudah tak lagi sedih. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"kau sempurna, Namjoon. Kau berusaha sangat keras untukku. Kau bersikap lembut, penuh kehati-hatian jika bersamaku. Dan yang terpanting, kau mencintaiku. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan. Aku tak perlu Namjoon yang pintar menggombal, aku juga tak perlu Namjoon yang akan menuruti semua perkataanku, aku hanya perlu Kim Namjoon, kekasihku dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya sekarang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Namjoon. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Seokjin. Hingga aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana aku tanpamu."

Seokjin merasakan matanya sudah digenangi oleh air mata, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Namjoon.

"kau tahu, seringkali aku berpikir untuk berhenti, menyerah begitu saja. aku merasa sangat jauh dibelakang kalian, vocalku jauh dibawah Taehyung, Jimin, apalagi Joungkook. Danceku payah, apalagi kemampuan rap ku. Tidak hanya sekali aku merasa sangat tidak berguna disini. Aku ingin kembali menyusuri jalan yang memang awalanya aku inginkan, acting. Aku harus bagaimana, Namjoon? Perasaan itu begitu menggerogotiku dan membuat semua kepercayaan diriku pergi. Aku selalu merasa bahwa Bangtan akan baik-baik saja, bahkan lebih baik jika tanpa diriku. Tapi aku mengingatmu dank au me – "

Tanpa disangka Seokjin, Namjoon menyentak tubuhnya hingga telentang, dan dengan cepat dirinya berada dibawah Namjoon dengan kedua lengan Namjoon dikedua sisi kepalanya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan nafas mereka menjadi satu.

"jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Suaramu sangat indah, sayang. Sungguh, jangan pernah memikirkan mengenai komentar para anti fans. Bangtan tak akan sempurna tanpamu. Bahkan jika Bangtan sudah tak lagi membutuhkanmu, aku selalu disini membutuhkanmu." Ucap Namjoon dengan suara rendah seksinya.

Seokjin tersenyum, balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Namjoon, "gomawo, Namjoon ah."

Dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum lalu mencium bibir merah Seokjin. Mengulumnya singkat sebelum berguling untuk kembali berbaring berdampingan. Salah satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Seokjin, sedangkan yang lain menjadi bantal untuk kekasihnya itu.

"jja, sekarang kita tidur. Lupakan semua masalahmu, sayang. Sekarang aku akan disini menemanimu tidur setiap malam."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"jaljayo, Namjoon."

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku nggak tahu sebenarnya ini apa. Jauh dari rencana awal, tapi yah, gitulah. Tiba-tiba jari-jarinya diatas keyboard nggak kerjasama ama ide di otak, jadinya gini. Hehe

Gomawo yang udah nyempatin baca~ Jeongmal gomawoyo~~


End file.
